


爱屋及乌

by melody000



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody000/pseuds/melody000
Summary: 对于艾伦这头野兽，利威尔所不了解的地方是他那甜美的牙齿。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acquired Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371680) by [joouheika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika). 



艾伦的嘴巴因糖果而变得甘甜。

糖果是用粉色糖纸包住的，边缘被拧合起来，只是平平无奇的一块硬糖而已。早些时候，利威尔出门购置自己惯喝的红茶，茶店老板突发奇想地认为这位常喝红茶的顾客或许会偶尔想来点甜的？甜点和茶品简直相得益彰……他向来深信不疑。利威尔则拒绝了所有的点心，饼干，蛋糕等样品，他年轻的时候就对甜品不感兴趣也没吃过多少，况且不想浪费钱……可转念一想，说不定会有其他人喜欢这些东西呢。所以当一块简单的糖果递到他面前时（免费的），他并没有拒绝。

利威尔不得不承认他喜欢这种方式。

确实跟茶很配。

他已经坐下来喝上了一杯，是艾伦进来时他自己准备的，而现在他正忙于对付韩吉送来的文件，那本该是埃尔文的工作，利威尔特别不能理解这为什么要归自己负责，直到他发现是关于艾伦的文件， 需要记录下来。虽然韩吉已经做的差不多了……但说是作为艾伦的监护人，他怎么也得写点什么上去。

当他草草写着那些大家都想看到的玩意儿时，他想起来自己还在喝茶——还有糖果。

他把艾伦叫过去的时候艾伦正在为他整理书架，并随时等候着处理完的文件。不如把糖果送给他作为表现良好的奖励吧。艾伦略带惊异地望着那颗糖，兵长居然带着这种东西，他试图抑制住内心的激动。艾伦还是个孩子，应该会喜欢吃甜的吧？

利威尔很快就得知艾伦喜欢甜食。

拆开包装时艾伦脸上浮现出难以掩饰的微笑，他将其放入口中，品尝，吮吸，在嘴里来回滚动，整个面庞充满了喜悦。直到他返回工作时仍带着藏不住的笑容，太开心了，糖果是这样的好吃，而且还是利威尔兵长送的。

利威尔本该就此结束这件事，可他无法自持地盯着艾伦吃糖的样子，那孩子连步伐都变得轻快起来。每当尝到美味之处时，艾伦都会伸出他那修长的手指碰碰嘴巴，糖果在嘴里移动时，他的嘴唇会不时地撅起，这取决于糖块在哪个地方——因为要舔吸它。

这颗糖，它一定感觉非常棒。

在艾伦那诱人的唇舌间变得如此令人痴迷。

利威尔决定冒险一试，看是否像说的那样——茶与甜食完美相配。

他准备从椅子上站起来，到艾伦所在的书架那边去。艾伦会感觉到利威尔把手搭在了他肩上，他将转过身来——

利威尔立即认同了这个想法。

他吻上了艾伦。

自己的唇压着另一对柔软之物，那唇瓣早在艾伦舔舐之时已变得甘甜。利威尔哄诱般地让他接纳自己的舌头进去，然后——艾伦紧紧攀住了他。利威尔将他压向书架，他寻尽艾伦嘴中那来自糖果的甜意，抑或是为了自己能得到那颗糖，而艾伦仿佛受到了不小的惊吓。利威尔细细探索着艾伦温热湿润的口腔，那尤其在他吃饭时会溢出唾液的嘴巴。利威尔捧住艾伦的脸，就如面对钟爱之物那般直面着他。在利威尔强迫式的进攻和糖果的哽塞之下，艾伦开始变得难以呼吸。

利威尔放开了艾伦，让他能喘口气，手指游走在艾伦不断起伏的胸前，还握紧了他的臀部。艾伦靠近利威尔的嘴，眼眸光泽而含有湿意，一如他的双唇。只是没那么红润。艾伦休息了一会儿才发现——

随即他用一种凶恶而锐利地眼神直勾勾地向上盯着—利威尔的嘴。

利威尔将嘴里的糖块转来转去，从一边移到另一边。而这一幕就在刚刚还正发生在艾伦口中。

艾伦已经不光是有点愤怒了。

“长官！您不是把糖给我了吗？如果您想要回去的话那么——”

利威尔把糖块扫到口腔一侧并留在那里。要是艾伦不被利威尔抢回自己的奖励这件事搞的心烦意乱，或许会觉得欣赏利威尔用他那被塞住的嘴说话挺有意思的。

“难道你不是我的吗，艾伦？那么你的所有东西都是我的。如果你真的很想要回那块糖，尽管来拿。就是这么简单。”

利威尔嘴上这么说着，鉴于这只是一小块糖果而已，不曾想艾伦会因为他的话会而变得如此执著。艾伦瞬间搭上利威尔的肩，迫使他后退到书桌边缘，力道加重得就像利威尔放在他臀上的手一样。

艾伦将舌头伸进他的嘴里，搜索探寻着。沿着口腔内壁，牙齿，舌头——他想夺回糖果，他自己的嘴巴还因此而变甜，现在利威尔的嘴也变甜了。艾伦渴求地在利威尔口中移动着。压近身体时甚至逸出一丝呻吟，只是想着挨得更近能帮他他扩大寻找范围，有助于找回糖果。当艾伦发现的时候，他发出了一阵轻微的，带着喜悦的喘息。他用舌头一下子挤进去，而利威尔正在推着糖果的舌头——瞬间别了过去，是为了防止艾伦将糖渡回自己口里。如此反复，利威尔光洁的手掌里满是汗水。艾伦来势汹汹，他的舌头也许正摩擦着那块硬糖，但艾伦手脚并用，两腿张开，还用大腿卡住利威尔臀部跨坐在他身上，这样的动作足以说明艾伦整个身体的行为对象并不是糖。艾伦是在摩擦着他。

艾伦这小子对每件徒劳无功的事都十分较劲，显然，利威尔不会再度交付糖果。因此每当舌头滑过的时候，利威尔都会从他嘴里夺过糖块。

利威尔将手插进艾伦柔软的发间，饶有兴趣地享受着艾伦的臀瓣和自己的厮磨在一起的触感。他从艾伦那并不宽阔的后背上滑下一只手，伸进艾伦腰下的长裤内，暗自摸索着那摇晃的屁股，揉捏其中一瓣，力道越来越大，大到艾伦终于有所发觉，毕竟太过用心地投入糖果夺回作战。利威尔感觉艾伦握住了他的腕子，正试图推开那只不安分的手。真是令人困扰又恼怒。

他一无所获地离开了利威尔的嘴巴。滴落的津液在他们之间牵出一条长长的银丝，大多都挂在了艾伦的下巴上。利威尔看着艾伦的嘴，少年皱着眉头，脸上写满了愤怒。真是和以往大不相同的表情啊。

“请不要这样戏弄我，利威尔兵长。”

艾伦这么说着，身子挨得更近了些，同时移动他的臀部，使部分软肉得以压上利威尔的昂扬。他别开了脸，用身子压了上去。艾伦出离的生气。利威尔则认为自己才是应该生气的那个，毕竟基本上是艾伦一直在挑弄他。利威尔想把艾伦翻过来按在桌上，不在意这场是游戏，是份消遣，他只想狠狠的操弄艾伦，让他不能再给自己搞出这么多文件来，更重要的是——在几天内，都没法带来任何文件。

艾伦仍坚持着。

“早点把糖还给我才对。再说，甜品也不适合您是吗？”

“哦？你怎么知道的艾伦？我觉得我开始喜欢它们了。”

艾伦看上去不为所动。

“是这样的吗，兵长。那么，您应该也不会介意这样吧。”

随即艾伦转到他身后，拿起了桌上的茶。茶水已经不再热气腾腾倒也没冷却。他看着艾伦把茶杯举在自己面前——利威尔的声音瞬间冷了下来。不似他的身体那般比茶水还要滚烫。

“你确定不会后悔？艾伦。”

艾伦一脸冷漠的表情让利威尔感到一阵战栗，同时他再度把臀贴在他身上磨来磨去。艾伦二话不说将杯子放在唇边，一口气喝光所有。喝完剩下的—利威尔的茶—从茶杯上利威尔喝过的地方。因着茶水的苦涩还是别的什么原因而皱了皱眉。

艾伦将杯子放回桌上，把手放在杯边上闭上了嘴巴，转回身来对着利威尔。

“是的，长官。即便我做了这样的——”

但在艾伦能够亲到他，从他口中带走茶水的苦涩，渴望的舔着仍在利威尔嘴里的糖块使嘴巴再度变得甜蜜之前。因为这颗糖为自己带来了艾伦这般的回应——利威尔便有了另一个想法。

艾伦急促地叫了一声，利威尔居然开始拉扯他的头发。手握成拳再次穿进发间，牢牢地将发丝锁在了指缝中。艾伦泫然欲泣，倒不是因为他抓得太过用力（这次他没这么做，并非像以前那样的）而是来自于一种挫败感。利威尔解开自己裤子，歇息片刻后坐上了桌子。他将艾伦往下推，哄诱他跪下去。

 

“要不我们打个商量，艾伦？既然你已经喜欢上大人的味道了。如果你再好好地表现一次，我就奖励你。如果做不到——”

“——那我只能替你吃了它。你觉得怎样？”

艾伦什么都没说。

他只是抓上利威尔的分身，那个摆在他面前又粗又硬的东西。艾伦张开嘴，把利威尔的分身放入其中，试图在开始舔动之前尽快地适应，用着比品尝他最喜欢的糖果更加努力的姿态去吮吸着。他握紧底部，尽力把利威尔的东西伸进喉里，在周围喘着粗气，被哽住，在二次含入之前将其抽出。他的手指因抚上利威尔同样硬邦的大腿而变得紧张，那里布满了肌肉。利威尔看着艾伦的脑袋来回地上下摆动，感受着艾伦的舌头四处打转，品尝着他，他的眉头皱得就跟刚才喝了茶一般。他俯视着艾伦紧闭的眼睛，在他专心舔着利威尔的时候，利威尔则开始欣赏艾伦面庞上那黑长的睫毛。艾伦让利威尔从嘴里出去，同时慢慢退了出来，他降低了身形，屁股往后伸，张开双腿坐在了地上。艾伦也慢慢支起了帐篷，相较于没法把身子倚在桌上，他更希望利威尔从他嘴里出去。他可以自慰，利威尔会同意的，但艾伦担心如果他开始安抚自己就不能好好满足利威尔了。如果他做的不好，利威尔是不会把糖还给他的。

艾伦吟叫起来，包裹着利威尔的分身而变得呼吸困难，在利威尔开始动的时候艾伦发出了低声幽咽。就像他自己的分身那样，利威尔阴茎前端滴下的液体流进了艾伦的喉咙。他顺着艾伦的舌头自己抽动的时候，发现舌头会挪到一边，利威尔很是享受这种感觉。受挫的泪水盈满了艾伦的眼眶，沿着双颊缓缓流下，打湿了整个面庞。利威尔退出时精液沾满了内壁，他全部射在了艾伦嘴里，分身还来回晃动着，宛如品尝糖果一般享受着艾伦的服务。泪水滑落在他膝上，被艾伦绞紧的手指弄得到处都是。利威尔的阴茎勉强地刮骚着，临近艾伦齿间便迅速地将自己从艾伦口中抽离。艾伦嘴里浓厚而含糊的唾液与精液混在了一起，他将利威尔的那根东西上上下下都舔净了，阵阵轻柔的触感令人眩晕，插在艾伦头发里的手慢慢抓紧了。艾伦呜咽着大声哭叫起来，此时利威尔的分身已经不在艾伦嘴里了，只是压在上面。再次舔舐之前，艾伦轻吻着他所咬到的地方和将要准备吮吸的前端，卷走了所有渗出的液体。他摊开舌头抵在了利威尔的分身上，微微调整了一下自己的位置，旋即艾伦将其吞回了嘴里。他的担心，他的畏缩，随着缓缓升起的希望与喜悦而消失殆尽。艾伦吸吮着利威尔的性器，表情和他吃硬糖那般如出一辙。想要更多的，难以放开的。

利威尔觉得已经差不多了。

他得把那块糖还给艾伦了，虽然早就被咬碎了。他紧闭着嘴，极力控制着自己不要做出诸如把艾伦按在桌子上操或者满满地射在艾伦那急切又炽热的口中这些他很早就想做的事。但利威尔从来说话算话，一定会把糖还给艾伦的——只是它已经碎了而且快被吃光了。利威尔也确实是快吃光了。艾伦不让利威尔推开他，以防他的性器抽出太多。他带着央求的神情，来回舔弄着柱身，让它深深插入喉中，坚定而饥渴地吮吸着。这样的表情，在利威尔还予艾伦他想要的糖果时，一定会再次浮现吧。可如今他办不到了。糖块早就碎成渣被吃了，利威尔把剩下的都吞了。他一边吞下一边看着——艾伦的腿张得更大了—他的屁股也动得更快了。艾伦自己的分身变得很硬，在裤底不断摩擦着，张大嘴的时候，那片肿胀已经洇湿了布料，他的吟叫染上了一丝痛苦。艾伦想要利威尔射在里面。

利威尔无法拒绝艾伦，也不想拒绝。

太多了。艾伦被呛着了，他尽力往下吞，却还是含着利威尔的性器咳嗽起来。利威尔抽出来后，艾伦仍大口喘着气，他抚摸着艾伦的头发和脸颊，抚摸着正对着性器另一边的脸颊。艾伦用脸去爱抚利威尔的分身，双颊都染上了白浊。艾伦舐食滴落的液体，亲吻着，舔上利威尔的分身。软下去的东西感受到从艾伦柔嫩的唇上传来的触感，又射出了一些。些许液体滞留在了艾伦的鼻子和双颊上，甚至眉上也沾了点。艾伦又微微皱起了眉头，他现在在意的是自己能否舔干净这些液体，这些想含在嘴里，想吞下去的东西。

“喂，艾伦。”

艾伦已经站不起来了，利威尔把他拉起来，和他一起坐在桌上，然后向后退躺下，让艾伦趴在他身上。

利威尔扯下艾伦的长裤，同内裤一起褪掉。艾伦倚向他的嘴。利威尔则将他的脸转过去，伸出几根手指让艾伦舔吸，同时想着该如何解释。艾伦或许觉得利威尔还不想和他接吻，因为他嘴里满是利威尔的浊液。

利威尔的手指经过充分润湿后，向后摸索着艾伦的屁股，把手指插进艾伦两片臀瓣间的后穴。他将手指挤进艾伦体内，使他向后仰起，夹紧了利威尔那仍在不断摸索的，把自己塞的满满的手指。艾伦晃着臀部，想要更多，他娇呼着，靠向利威尔，对着他的手指扭动起来。他的勃起正安稳地被握在利威尔另一只手里。利威尔开始抽动起来，同时抚慰着他，他的手指坚定而有力，一点点将艾伦带向高潮。艾伦张大双腿跨坐在利威尔身上。利威尔只是用手指简单地磨着艾伦，却足够令艾伦无法自持——他射了。射在利威尔的指节和他仍覆盖着衣料的胃部。艾伦用自己的胸部蹭着利威尔。利威尔感受到艾伦变硬的乳首和发热的皮肤。他的衬衫被汗水和些许精液弄的黏糊糊的贴在身上。

利威尔以为艾伦射过之后就会满足，还是说他现在战栗不已是因为觉得自己把利威尔的办公室弄的一团糟而会因此受到处罚——

“这不公平！利威尔兵长！为什么您要让我做那种事？您打算用这个来作为克扣我奖励的借口吗？请把它还给我！”

糖果。

艾伦仍想要——

这是无论艾伦多么希求利威尔都无法给予的东西。

因为剩下的那些糖渣早在艾伦舔吸他老二的时候都被他一不小心给吞下去了。

见鬼。

艾伦简直要杀了他。

利威尔扶起艾伦，正纠结着要怎么告诉艾伦那个坏消息，艾伦却又坐到了他身上，用自己的唇心急地赌上了利威尔的嘴，不让他接着争论下去。他的舌头再度伸进了利威尔嘴里，急切而渴望地寻找着硬糖，就像他们做那种事之前那样——

舔掉利威尔口中存在的任何一丝甜味。

来自糖果的。

但糖果本身——

艾伦带着受伤的表情愤怒地别开了嘴。

利威尔很想去死一死。

他认识的所有人中，唯独艾伦没有明确表示自己信任利威尔，相信利威尔是一个说到做到的人。

艾伦只得出了一个结论。

他愁容满面，泫然欲泣。

“是做的不够好吗长官？我应该重做一遍吗？我能再做一遍吗？我保证这次一定会更好的所以——”

利威尔拥住艾伦，叹了口气。他用一条手臂圈住艾伦后背，另一只手抓着他的臀部，他还喜欢触摸艾伦松软的头发。利威尔看着艾伦的嘴，他可以骗他，说当艾伦喋喋不休时就已经变成这样了，再由着他那一意孤行的性子——这样他就能让艾伦再次跪下来卖力地为他口交，拼命地取悦他，只希望能获得他的认可，得到酬劳。

“别哭，艾伦。”

艾伦吸了吸鼻子，泪水怎么也收不住。

妈的，这种时候如果那个屁大点儿的茶店没法止住艾伦的眼泪，他就不得不找家正规的糖果铺子——

“噢。我说了什么让你哭成这样？这不是你的错艾伦。”

老实说，那句话确实带着谎言的成分。

艾伦表现得这么棒……所以为什么他要误吞掉那颗糖呢。

利威尔自责不已，自己什么时候变成了这样一个傻瓜。

他看向怀中的艾伦。

也许……

“我们明天就出去给你弄些甜食回来。你的努力工作可不止值一块被吃得只剩一半的糖。明白吗？还是我应该说的更简单些？”

在利威尔准备进一步地用简洁的话语或者别的什么作出解释之前，艾伦吻上了他，热情满满。

即使利威尔嘴里已经没有任何糖果了，只有对艾伦的承诺。  
\--

利威尔觉得如果他们一起去糖果店，那俩人都得阵亡，所以改天再去。

利威尔带艾伦去了他喜欢的那家茶店。他前不久才去买了茶叶，店长见他这么快就回来了，不禁有些疑惑，可利威尔又做出一件意想不到的事。

通常他是进门采购完就出去了，只买自己需要的，然后赶快回去工作或者扫除，时间允许的话还会打个盹。但今天他利用了一下他此前从未享受过的服务。不曾享受过只因他仅愿待在自己的屋子里，自己的地盘上，用他自己的瓷器。

今天他会和艾伦一起坐在这里喝茶。

这里甚至有一个顶层以防客人需要更多隐私。他们选择了一个角落里的座位。多云的天空投下的微光（但这样的天气对滚烫的茶水而言已足够料峭），透过窗帘的缝隙照射进来。他们已然被正高兴地接受提议的店主给忘在脑后了。

利威尔给他俩点了一壶茶，惯例的红茶，也是为了搭配店内的招牌-——海绵蛋糕。那是由红茶和佛手柑烤制而成，再涂上香草豆荚糖霜。艾伦忍不住要来一口了，利威尔也不得不妥协地来了一块。要是他完全不喜欢也可以推给艾伦。利威尔给艾伦不止点了蛋糕，还有一些曲奇，沾满奶油和果酱的烤饼以及几块巧克力。他觉得自己是不是做的有点过了，但仍悠闲地啜着茶。他观察了一下顶层的其他地方，这个时间段只有他们两个人。看着窗外，雨刚停不久，沿着窗台生长的花儿，或赤红或幽蓝，或靛青或纯白，雨珠摇坠于花瓣。虽说没有哪一天不是喝茶的好日子，但今天的天气尤为理想。

利威尔的注意力回到了艾伦身上，见他正放下了那杯加了些许牛奶的茶。利威尔告诫过艾伦放弃蜂蜜，因为太甜了。但艾伦早就加进去了一些，恐怕利威尔还是晚了一步。

利威尔意识到艾伦的牙齿会一直甜下去……

艾伦迅速地吃完了所有的曲奇。

利威尔看着艾伦又迫不及待地拿起了叉子开始咀嚼蛋糕，那种由衷的喜爱之情远超他吃过的任何东西。接着他解决掉巧克力，又喝了些茶。在细致地享用烤饼前，艾伦想起了不可以嘴里含着食物说话的警告，于是他咽下后劝利威尔试试那块蛋糕，真的相当棒。艾伦相信利威尔会喜欢的。毕竟也不是很甜……对艾伦来说。烤饼上堆满了奶油，有一些沾到了艾伦嘴角，而他还在等着利威尔去尝试那块蛋糕。

利威尔叹了叹气。

事实上艾伦确信利威尔一定会喜欢的，但利威尔不需要耍什么手段就能表现出一副不耐烦的样子然后尝也不尝的说他不喜欢，这样艾伦就能多吃一些了（虽然他的确是这么打算的），正准备挑三拣四的时候——利威尔发现自己无法拒绝艾伦的诚意和努力。

他咬了一口。

嗯……嚼起来有点意思，但还达不到喜欢的程度。

艾伦建议他吞下前先喝口茶。

利威尔照做了。

他瞬间睁大了眼睛。

艾伦的建议简直——

“还不赖。”

利威尔不禁如此道，他转过头来看着艾伦。

那个冲着他暖暖地微笑着，因为他的甜食，他的奖励，他的利威尔兵长而高兴不已的人。

利威尔放下了叉子侧身擦去艾伦脸上的奶油。

舔我的拇指。

他这样对艾伦说道。

“也不是那么糟。”

艾伦起初并无动作，随后——

艾伦含住了最后一块混着奶油的烤饼，靠在桌上，喂给利威尔——

在利威尔一边享受着烤饼一边喝着茶时，艾伦坐了回来。总的来说，有艾伦在旁边喂他，整个过程相当的不赖。

利威尔喝光了杯中的茶水。

拿起之前点的一壶茶再次加满。他觉得如果自己需要添茶，那么艾伦也会需要更多的甜食。利威尔得问问艾伦还想要什么，在规定的最晚时间前回去的话还能给艾伦买点他喜欢的东西。

“你吃好了吗艾伦？这里还有什么你想尝尝的？”

“是的，长官。”

利威尔感觉有一只脚蔓上了他的大腿，正覆盖在胯间。

在不止一种场合里他对艾伦做过这种暗示。但对艾伦来说，向他发出这个信号……

真是有趣极了。

艾伦仍在继续。

“不过，我恐怕这已经超出菜单范围了吧。”

艾伦慢慢滑到桌子底下，利威尔喝了口茶以掩饰自己吞口水的动作。解开裤子前，利威尔感受到艾伦隔着衣料轻抚他的勃起。他那温暖的手，他那此前被各种奶油填满的甜美的嘴——现在已经被自己的分身塞得满满的，艾伦含住他的时候就像在品尝着比他吃过的甜品更加美味的东西。

这次利威尔不混着红茶尝了一口蛋糕，而艾伦还在桌子下面舔着他。

已经尽量小声了，可还是逸出了几丝满足的轻吟，利威尔简直把持不住，咽下了几声咕哝。尤其是艾伦微微啃舐的同时还会附赠一些甜吻。

店主回来问他们觉得招待如何的时候，利威尔已经穿好衣服，艾伦也回到了座位上，他问道还有什么需要的吗？利威尔又要了剩下的蛋糕，准备带回家。艾伦则说他已经完全吃饱了，即便店主坚持要送他几块巧克力（留着以后吃）和一些烤饼（一面涂有奶油的），他知道是因为艾伦，他的常客们都匆匆赶回去了。

艾伦对此高兴极了，对利威尔讲着店主是一个多么友好的人，当利威尔决定带些蛋糕回去的时候还送了他们这么多东西……这么殷勤，甚至还在烤饼上涂了奶油！艾伦思索着他们家里有些什么果酱。利威尔则拿出了手帕，在上马之前擦去了艾伦脸颊上的精液，这小子完全忘了自己脸上还挂着多么浓厚的白浊。

协助变得窘迫的艾伦上马之后，利威尔抱歉地说自己忘了些东西在店里。

他们返程时，艾伦问他忘了什么在店里。

利威尔只是做了个“嘘”的手势，艾伦安静的看着他的动作。

艾伦马上就会发现的。

 

利威尔回去拿的……是一整袋的糖果；直到最后一分钟他都不后悔自己做的这个决定。

 

即使他明白，就算有这么多硬糖，艾伦也不会被驯服。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：  
> ※关于题目的翻译我纠结了好久，Acquired Taste直译是嗜好，爱好；后天修养得来的品味，也尤指原先厌恶而后天嗜好的东西。在这篇文里我理解的是兵长原先不喜欢甜食，后来因为艾伦而爱上了甜食，所以调整了一下标题的侧重点意译为了“爱屋及乌”。  
> ※还是个生涩的萌新翻译，这借来的车开得是也是够呛，但原文描写很带感，建议去读一读~如果发现了什么错漏之处望严厉的指正！非常感谢！


End file.
